


Bright Lights

by imverysad (orphan_account)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), ned leeds - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/imverysad
Summary: The doctor needed to take off Peter’s mask. In any other situation Peter would have yelled and kicked and done anything to make sure that mask stayed on his head, but right now it all seemed so insignificant, his secret identity, his masked bravery. So when the doctor took off the mask and saw that the famed Spider-man was just a 16 year old kid who desperately needed help, Peter didn’t flinch because he knew something bigger was at stake.





	Bright Lights

Peter didn’t remember much of what happened.   
He remembered the man with the scruff on his chin and the scar on his forehead across from him and sharp pain and pretty much nothing else.   
But the parts after the incident, now that was a different story.   
He remembered the bumpy ambulance ride on the way to the hospital. He remembered Ned, who had rushed over to the scene and begged the EMTs to take him to the hospital too so he could stay close to his best friend. He remembered cutting in and out of consciousness while Ned called Aunt May from the Ambulance, trying to hide the panic in his voice. But most of all Peter remembered the guilt. His aunt and best friend were in the waiting room, terrified, because he hadn’t been careful, because he needed to be a hero, because he had to save every last person, except himself.  
During the examination, the doctor explained he needed to take off Peter’s mask. In any other situation Peter would have yelled and kicked and done anything to make sure that mask stayed on his head, but right now it all seemed so insignificant, his secret identity, his masked bravery. So when the doctor took off the mask and saw that the famed Spider-man was just a 16 year old kid who desperately needed help, Peter didn’t flinch because he knew something bigger was at stake.   
Going into the first surgery Peter thought about May. About all the hospital bills she would have when he finally recovered, if he recovered. He decided that he was going to get a job to help pay for everything. It was relaxing for him to think about the future. When he came out of the surgery he was no longer thinking about May but of the pain still shooting over his body, refusing to subside.  
Going into the second surgery Peter thought about Ned, about how worried he must be. They’ve known each other since they were kids and Peter remembered how terrified he was when Ned had to get his tonsils out when they were 8. Peter laughed at the thought of 8 year old Peter thinking Ned was gonna die from such a tiny procedure. He couldn’t imagine what Ned was feeling. Peter’s mind drifted to MJ. Peter always said getting to know her was one of the best things that happened to him. She was hilarious and super smart, and something about her was just so infatuating. Plus she never failed to shut Flash up. Flash, oddly enough Peter’s mind wandered to Flash. He had bullied Peter all throughout their time at Midtown but over the past year Flash had seemed to warm up to Peter, complimenting him when he got answers right, and patting him on the back when he didn't, albeit not without a snarky comment here or there. He thought that even though they had a rocky past he considered him a friend and he wanted him here, He wanted all three of them were here with him right now. He felt like he needed at least three bodies to keep him going.  
When Peter finally came out of his second surgery he found that the tiny room he had been staying in was packed with people. MJ, Ned, Flash, and May were all standing there with smiles on their faces, but Peter recognized the tears in May’s eyes, the panic in Ned’s, and the bite marks on MJs lips, the same ones she got when she thought they were about to lose a decathlon meet. Regardless of this Peter let himself get swallowed by the pure joy of having the people he loved in the same room as him, but the joy didn’t cover the pain shooting through his body, now accompanied by nausea in his stomach, and a new found dizziness dancing in his head.   
Ned, MJ, and Flash talked to Peter occasionally he would try to say something but his voice was very muffled and horse from everything that had happened. May stood in the corner with a teary smile plastered on her face. Peter had grown to know May as a very strong woman but he could tell that any second now that facade was going to crumble.  
After a while of his closest friends talking to him Peter felt something coming in. He figured it was the nurse coming to take him for his next surgery so he started using his tired voice to say goodbye. Peter’s visitors exchanged glances, all looking rather concerned, but the pain was starting to drift away from Peter and he was feeling very calm.  
Suddenly he saw someone appearing before him.  
At first he assumed it was the doctor but when his facial features became clear he recognized the face. His mentor.  
Mr Stark.  
At first Tony looked to the sides with a somewhat panicked look on his face as if questioning if this was actually happening but when his eyes finally settled on Peter, his face seemed calm and he had a smile that warmed Pete’s heart. It had been so long since he saw that smile. Mr Stark seemed to pick Peter up out of the bed and lift him, at first Peter thought he might be too heavy or that this might be dangerous but within a second he felt weightless. He took in every detail. He thought of the last time he saw that smile. It was in a photo of him and Peter that was on a table at Mr Starks funeral. He had missed him so badly. But now he was back. Or-or maybe he wasn’t. Maybe Peter was-.   
Peter suddenly became aware of what was happening. He could hear the noises of the hospital room. The slowing and gradual stop of the heart monitor. The sound of Mays voice breaking as she shook his body, and Ned running into the corridor desperately trying to find a nurse. Peter felt guilty leaving them all behind, but as he refocused his view on Tony he knew it was his time and there was nothing he could do about it. Behind his mentor he could see the outlines of his parents, his uncle, and he knew in that moment, regardless of all that he wished he could say to the people he was leaving, he knew he was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! This was my first time posting on here and my stories kinda really sad but I worked hard on it so,,, ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
